


Silly Thing

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Ball Peen Hammer, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Red Pants, Reluctant Alpha, Silly, Silly Naughty Omega, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night and John is the one who's bored, while Sherlock's determined to work.</p>
<p>NOTE: I have pulled this one down to edit it.<br/>Here is some "Art" instead...</p>
<p>thanks for your patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Thing




End file.
